Musicals Are For Suckers
by LegendsofTomorrow
Summary: Music Meister strikes again! His targets this time are Zari and Sara from team Legends. Who will save them before they meet their deaths? (WHY DOESNT IT HAVE ZARI AS A CHARCTER? SAME WITH WALLY!)
1. The beginning

**_A/N: I was reading some other fan_** ** _fictions and I came across one which several of the Legends interacted with the music meister. It wasn't all that amazing so I thought I'd try to make a story similar to that plot. Zari and Sara Lance will be the ones targeted because why not? They both need a happy ending._**

 ** _PROLOGUE:_**

It was a normal day in the temporal zone. The team has just finished beating Mallus, and saving the world from hell. Everyone decided it would be nice to take a load off of all the fighting just for a day, losing Amaya hit the team hard.

Nate was still upset over Amaya, but he was learning to accept the fact that someday he might see her again, but it wouldn't be for a long time. Nate knew that he would have to get over Amaya to continue being a Legend, but there isn't one second he isn't thinking of her.

Sara was as well upset for Amaya's absence, she figured everyone in her life will leave at one point and she might as well stop crying over it. Sara knew that Nate was hurting, but she was more worried about his health. If he doesn't stop thinking about her constantly he could get injured or worse.

Zari wasn't as surprised as the rest of the team when Amaya told them it was her time to leave. Amaya needed her family and truthfully, they needed her as well. Zari knew that someday there would be a chance to visit her old friend, but until that day is here, she has a job to do.

Wally wasn't the closest person to Amaya, hell he wasn't even sure if she liked him as a friend. He always thought that first impressions were the most important, but according to Sara almost everyone has had a bad first interaction with the Legends. So maybe she did like him, but he will never know.

Ray was understandably reasonable to her decision to leave the team. He knew that if Amaya didn't go back soon that she would start to get way to attached to the team. Of course Ray wanted her to stay, but he knew that if she didn't leave it could destroy her whole family's destiny.

Mick always liked Amaya, even if he didn't want to admit it. She was a close friend, possibly getting as close to him as Sara and Mick are. When Mick felt rage run through his veins she was always there for him one way or another. He didn't want her to go, but then again apparently he is just a emotionless bitch.

Jax decided to take Amaya's place, he knew Amaya pretty well. It has been five years for him and he knew how this went down. He wanted to be there for his friends, and even though he isn't apart of FireStorm he can still feel Stein inside of him, like he was apart of him.

Ava isn't remarkably close to anyone on the Legends except for Sara, Amaya was a good person and she knew that the first second she laid eyes on her file. Ava decided to take some anachronism for a day, letting the Legends take a day off is exactly what they need. Ava was dealing with her own monsters, Sara and her decided to just be friends, which she is ok with. She was still shook with the fact that she is a clone.

 **CURRENTLY...**

"Gideon, where is Nate I need to talk to him." Sara asked Gideon, taking a sip out of her drink. Sara needed to talk to Nate about Amaya. She hates feeling, she hates having emotions. Sara just hates being venerable and that's the main reason why she broke up with Ava.

After a moment of zoning out Nate walked into the study running his hands through his hair. "Yeah captain?" Nate asked, hesitating to walk closer.

"Nate there is really no nice way to put this." Sara set her drink down on the the table and walked up to Nate. "You need to stop thinking about her." She said, sternly.

"About who?" Nate asked, dumbly hoping Sara would forget what she was talking about and leave him alone.

"You know who." Sara said, rolling her eyes at Nate.

"You wouldn't understand Sara." He said, scrunching his eyebrows together, leaning against the desk.

"Me?" Sara chuckled. "I wouldn't understand?" She chuckled again. "You know nothing about me." She said, hoping for a reaction, but got none.

"I doubt you know what it's like the loose the one you love to time." Nate said, sadly sighing over his choice of words.

Sara gripped Nate's shoulder. "Has anyone on the team told you about what happened when we went on a mission to turn Vandal Savage in?" Sara asked, hesitating, hoping that he has so she doesn't have to live through the pain again.

Nate shrugged and crossed his arms. "No idea, who is Vandal Savage?" He asked with a questioning tone.

"A man who murdered Rip Hunter's family and killed my two friends like over 200 times." Sara smiled slightly.

"200!" He gasped. "Shut up, stop playing with me." He punched her slightly in the shoulder.

"Ouch." She chukled. "I'm hurt." She rolled her eyes and continued. "He was responsible for the death of someone I learned to care for deeply, we both liked each other but." She shrugged. "I guess, we were just too late to admit it." She shrugged again and stared at the wall. "After that I learned my sister died and I changed into me." She looked down at her shoes.

Nate frowned. "You didn't used to be a badass assassin?" He asked, questioning her summery.

"Oh, I've always been a badass but..." she lost herself in a train of thought for a moment. "I was different when I joined the team, less responsible, younger, careless, emotionless bitch..." she stopped. "You get the point?" She asked.

"Yeah...how does this have to do with Amaya though?" Nate asked.

"I'm proving a point Nate, when I lost them both I wanted revenge and well..." she paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip. "I went crazy, and put the whole team in jeopardy." She explained. "Stop thinking about her before you put yourself in a situation you won't be able to get out of." She said before leaving Nate alone in the study to think for himself.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Aha!" Music Meister said, holding the new teleportion device he made to get himself all the way up to the Waverider. He felt some heartake going on between them and decided to teach them a lesson. Zari is a complex women and it took a lot to impress her. That also leaves Sara Lance, she gotten over her breakup with Ava Sharpe but was still suffering deep down inside her soul. Meister prepared, He was quite excited to meet the Legends, they are a big deal back at his home.

"Let's go save some hearts."

 **I know I want Sara and Zari to be the targets of the Music Meister. I am not sure if I am going to ship Sara with though. Either Jax, Ray, or Mick. For Zari I was thinking Wally. If anyone gives a crap just private message me or comment down below and I'll get back to you. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Teleportation

The Music Meister set the teleportation device on the floor and zapped himself, causing him to land onto the Waverider. There was no one in sight. Meister scoffed and started to walk throughout the kitchen, he ran into a older man eating a sandwich.

Mick dropped his sandwich when he saw the man walking towards him, smirking. "Who the hell are you?" Mick said, grabbing his heatgun and pointing it at the man.

"Calm down Mr.Rory." He said, putting his hands up proving his innocence.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded, gripping his gun more tightly.

"Oh!" He covered his face with his hands. "Did I not introduce myself?" He questioned himself. "Guess not, I am the Music Meister." He answered Micks question.

Mick couldn't stop himself from laughing, he burst into laughter causing his gun to hit the ground. "The- the..." Mick couldn't seem to get his words out.

"Hey Mick, have you seen my book?" Sara asked, walking into the room. She drawled all her attention to the tablet in front of her face.

"Blondie..." Mick warned her, his voice cracking with a little fear.

Sara looked up at Mick and saw Meister, she dropped the tablet and pulled a knife out of her shirt. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, as she held a knife to his neck.

"Let me go and I'll tell you dear." He answered, smirking at the perky blonde.

Sara let go and pushed him into the closest wall. "Mick?" She glared at him.

"I don't know!" He shrugged. "I was eating and this dude comes in and tells me that he..." He started to laugh. "The Music Meister." He finished, trying to drawl breath from his current laughdown.

Sara backed into the wall. "Mick..." she grunted, warning Mick to back away. "Get out of here he is dangerous." She spoke with no confidence.

Meister laughed. "Sara Lance, the protector of people everywhere, when is someone going to protect you?" He asked, smirking as he flicked his wrist, and a knife appeared.

Sara tapped the comm in her ear. "Team, Music Meister has entered the ship." She paused for a brief moment. "If you don't know who that is ask Wally." She turned off her comm before she could get a response from anyone. She held her fist up ready to attack. That was until she was hit with a wave of tiredness and fell to the ground unconscious.

Mick grunted, and attempted to fry the little pig but he deflected it and hit Mick right in the chest, causing him to be knocked unconscious.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Wally heard Sara over the comm and panicked. After she stopped talking he quickly responded. "Guys, He is dangerous." He paused. "Meet me on the bridge!" He demanded, hoping that his friends were ok. Once he got to the bridge everyone was there except for Mick and Sara. "Where is Rory and the captain?" Wally asked everyone. Everyone else shrugged.

"Who is this Music Meister?" Nate said, chuckling until Zari hit him in the chest.

"He might sound funny, but he put both Kara and Barry into a coma, left to die." He stated, everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"How?" Zari snorted. "With music powers?" She laughed along with Ray.

"Kind of, he kind of hypnotizes his target and they are left in a musical world." Wally said, covering his head with his hands.

"I wanna go!" Ray shouted, smiling wickedly.

"Trust me." Wally paused to look at Ray. "You dont, if you die in the dream I guess if you wanna call it that." He shrugged. "You die in the real world." He said, watching everyone going pale.

"Well let's go find him!" Nate shouted.

"Wait." Wally paused his friend. "He is a target of love." Wally said, staring at the floor.

"So, He is here to what?" Nate paused. "A lesson on love?" He said dramatically.

"Yeah." Wally clapped his hands. "Basically."

"Wait, no." Jax said. "There's no one on this ship that needs to learn a lesson." Jax said, questioning his words.

"Well." Nate shrugged. "Oh man, is he gonna put me down?" Nate panicked.

After he finished talking the Music Meister walked down the hall leading to the Bridge. "Hello friends." He said, smirking.

"No one needs to learn a lesson." Wally said, crossing his arms.

"Actually mate..." Meister grinned. "Your Captain does, I've already got her though. So tragic, she lost her soulmate when the Oculus exploded." He ticked his tongue. "Ahh..." he paused. "Zari, Yes you!" He pointed to her and laughed. "Nighty night." He watched her fall. "Well then, wanna lock me up?" Meister said, holding his hands out in front of him.

Wally superspeeded over to him and put the futuristic handcuffs on him then superspeeded him to the Brig. Wally smirked, heading back to the Bridge.

When he got there Mick was dragging his feet with Sara over his shoulders, his shirt was burnt, and he was very pale, as well as beating with sweat. "Help." He got out of his mouth before falling to the ground, unconscious with Sara on top of him.

Wally superspeeded Mick, Zari, and Sara to the MedBay. He came back to the bridge where the team was standing, trying to understand what happened.

"Ok let me be the first to say." Jax paused. "What the hell?"

"Wally, how do we get Sara and Zari back." Ray asked.

"Well." Wally stopped speaking for a moment. "First we need to have a talk with the Meister. Why the hell Zari and Sara?"

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE...**

Sara groaned, feeling quizzical. She sat up, looking at her surroundings before realizing a sleeping dark haired women next to her. "Zari!" She shook her, but still got no response. Sara groaned. "Let's just hope the team knows what they are doing."

 **A/N:** I promise the next chapter will be much longer, as well as the following. Thanks for reading!

 **Review Replies:**

 **CptAwesome:** _Yeah, Jax and Sara are a very rare ship, mainly because they were such good friends, plus he is now married with a little girl. Good to know you vote for Jax!_

 **SomeonesMyFriend:** _Thanks for the response!_

 **JemmaBlackstairs4ever:** Mhm, I do not think I will be shipping Sara and Ava, they will just remain good friends! I am stuck between Ray and Jax, just for an heads up!

 _ **LOCISVU:** Uhm, What? Thanks for reading!_

 _ **ArrowverseWriter:** I am stuck between those both ships, thanks for the response!_

 _ **WritersBlock039:** Yes, in my story Jax is married with a kid, but if I decide to have Jax and Sara I would reveal that Jax's wife either died or got a divorce, the child would also either be dead or with the mother. I was going for Ray, but most of the responses I got were Jax and Sara so who knows. Also thanks for reading!_


	3. The Door

**A/N: Next chapter The Music Meister will be revealing who will be saving Sara and Zari, there will also be a reunion involving Team Flash and Wally. I was either thinking having the plot for the musical be in a copy of the Waverider. Sara and Zari have to help the "team" beat an enemy with the power of song and love, but the twist of it all... Lets just say the team, isn't exactly the team we all know and love. The other plot I was debating was that they would walk into a bar where they are both strippers...**

Sara watched Zari for a moment before slapping her in the face.

Zari bolted up. "What the hell was that for?" She asked, quite angry with a pinch of confusion.

"Sorry." Sara said, rubbing her shoulder. "Ugh, I cannot belive this." She said, looking at her surroundings once again before jumping up off the cold ground. When she did she realized she wasn't wearing what she had on earlier. She was wearing a sleeveless lace a line party swing skater dress, while with black flats, a side fishtail braid, a cute headband, and lots of makeup.

Zari was wearing a cream lined lace midi dress, with cream flats, a French braid, and lots of makeup. She looked down at herself and scoffed. She never wore dresses, unless it was for a mission with the Legends or a special occasion. "Where the hell are we?" She looked over at Sara and stood up.

"The Music Meister put us in some world or something." Sara said, moving her hands dramatically. She looked around more closely then before. They were in the middle of a alley way, a big black door in front of the two Legends.

"World?" Zari asked. "Who the hell is this Meister dude?" She asked, glaring at her feet.

Sara was about to speak when someone spoke. "I am the Music Meister." Meister said, revealing himself from the shadows.

Sara growled. "I am going to kill you." She lunged herself to him, only to fly through the air and hit the wall. It was like he was a projection.

Meister laughed and looked at Zari. "Yeah, I'm not actually here."

"Ok if you're not here then where are we!" Zari exclaimed.

"In your minds!" Meister said, excitingly. "Follow the script." He smiled at the perky blonde, Sara was getting up off of the ground. "Oh yes, remember you die in here, you die out in the real world." He winked before disappearing.

"I hate him." Sara said, getting the dust off of her dress.

"What did he mean follow the script?" Zari asked Sara, crossing her arms and legs, attempting to cover exposed skin.

"Were in a musical." Sara said, sighing as she punched a hole in the hard wall. "Now, I think we need to go through that door." Sara said, pointing to the door in front of their faces.

"In a musical?" Zari scoffed. "Great another weird dream."

Sara sighed. "I wish."

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE...**

The Music Meister was sitting in the Brig when he felt a surge of power course through his veins, the two girls may not have powers but he can still gain lots. He now is as dangerous as a former league of assassin and as powerful as one of the totem barriers. He knew he could snap his fingers and he would be out of there, but what's the fun in that? He waited a little longer and then the whole team walked in.

"Why them?" Wally asked, punching the Brig door.

Meister smirked. "You know I can just escape whenever I please, correct?" He said, getting a reaction from the team.

"Sorry Music dude, but you see we throw even the strongest and baddest pigs in here, there is no way you can escape now." Mick said, throwing his heatgun over his shoulders while smirking wickedly.

Wally sighed. "Actually..." He paused for a brief moment, only to be cut off by the Music Meister.

"I'm done with this shit, I'll be drinking." Mick said, leaving the room grunting and punching the walls on his way."

Nate pointed to the door awkwardly as he followed Mick out, mainly to make sure he doesn't destroy the Waverider.

"The real question is, do you love them enough to save them?" The Music Meister asked Wally, Ray, and Jax.

"Why Sara and Zari?" Jax said.

"Well, Sara...Her soulmate is dead." He shrugged. "So I am going to improvise, and Zari...Her soulmate is as well dead. To bad she never met him." He sighed. "Anything else?" He smiled.

The three of them looked around at each other before sighing.

"Lucky us, at least you have no powers to steal." Wally said smirking.

"Well..." Meister said.

"I know how to save them." Wally cut him off. "But we're gonna need to stop in Central City 2018."

 **SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY...**

"Maybe if I click my heels three times I'll be out of this nightmare." Zari said, squeezing her eyes shut.

Sara forced a laugh. "You're funny. Now really follow me." She sighed. "We got to follow the script."

Zari paused. "Would you like to explain what's going on? Because I am clearly lost!" Zari exclaimed. "Why am I wearing this crappy outfit?" She questioned, talking to herself.

"I had a conversation with Barry when we teamed up against the Dominators." She paused.

"Well?" Zari said, crossing her arms, leaning against the cold wall.

"Well..." Sara started to speak. "He told me how him and Kara got whammied by someone named the Music Mesiter. Apparently he heals broken hearts by putting you in a musical and having you solve the clues to finish a damn script!" She said, collecting air.

"Ok let's just say I knew what you just said, how the hell do we get out of." She stopped and waved her arms around. "This."

"I think Kara and Barry got out by love." Sara said, bringing a hand to her face to rub her temples.

"Uh. What?" Zari asked.

"Oh yeah, Mon-El and Iris got them out by kissing them." Sara chuckled. "Wow we are in like a really bad fairytale.

"No kidding." Zari grumbled. "Well then let's go follow the yellow brick road!" She said smiling.

"What?" Sara asked.

Zaria rolled her eyes. "Just open the damn door."

 **Review replies**

 **WritersBlock039:** Yeah, Jax would be much more heartbreaking. The writers I think were going to Match Sara and Ray, but they are so different. Ray is so nice and Sara well...Yeah. I love both ships as well. Also thanks for reading!

 **ArrowverseWriter:** Ooh, you will have to read the story to find out. Thanks for reading! 

**SomeonesMyFriend:** That is exactly what I am thinking about doing. If you haven't, read the A/N in the beginning of the story. 

**Guest:** Yeah, If I pick Jax I'll probably have him reveal to the team that his wife either divorced him for some reason and took his kid along with her or they both died in a tragic way. 


End file.
